


As Life Ends

by Kerantli



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerantli/pseuds/Kerantli
Summary: Luna suffers her second miscarriage in four years.





	As Life Ends

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on FF dot net a few years ago, and still remains close to my heart. 
> 
> I tried to deal with a sensitive topic as well as I could.

_Pain. Why am I in pain?_

 

She looked around, her eyes filled with fear as she tried to find her husband. She knew in the back of her mind what was happening.

 

_Please no. Not again._

 

Luna Lovegood was twenty weeks pregnant with what should have been her second child. She and Rolf had been married for four years and had desperately tried to conceive, succeeding once before only to have the babe pass away before it was born. She and Rolf had had a mutual understanding that the babe would have been named after Luna’s mother, who had passed away when Luna was only nine years old.

 

“Rolf... Where are you?” Luna called out, breathing through the pain that shot through her body.

 

Rolf entered the room at her panicked tone, his face mirroring hers.

 

“W-what’s wrong Luna?” He stammered out, rushing to her side as she doubled over gasping for breath. “I-Is the baby okay?”

 

Luna shook her head, gripping at Rolf’s hand and almost cutting off the blood circulation. Rolf’s eyes widened in understanding, gathering the blonde witch into his arms and quickly heading to St. Mungo’s.

 

\---

 

_Screaming... Groaning... Crying... Are the noises from me?_

 

She was in and out of consciousness, not knowing what to think or do. The Healers had told them they had lost a baby boy, sending Luna into a pure panic. They had had to confine her to the bed just to keep her safe from herself, while Rolf just sat in the chair next to her bed with a look of dejection on his face.

 

_Why me? Why my baby boy?_

 

Luna could tell that her husband was thinking the same thing, wanting to comfort him but unable to move. She felt empty. Nothing like she had felt the first time it had happened, but at that time they knew in the back of their minds they hadn’t been ready for a child. She couldn’t help but wonder what it would have been like having both her lost babies running around her ankles at toddlers and getting into all sorts of trouble at Hogwarts. She laughed bitterly to herself, wondering if she would ever have that chance.

 

\---

 

She and Rolf were understandably wary of trying again, instead leaving it to fate to decide on the right time for them to have a baby. They were overjoyed when they found out they were having twins, but the feeling of doubt weighed heavily on their minds as Luna became closer to the time where she had lost her previous children. Lorcan and Lysander arrived early but they were fighters, proving to the world that they could survive anything.

 

_I still miss my first two children._

 

Luna often dreamed of her mother playing with two children, knowing they were safe in her hands. She often told Rolf how they were doing; taking comfort in the loving arms of her husband each time the anniversaries of their passing with him and their twins.


End file.
